


Consequences

by Cerih



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pteranodon, Pterodactyl chasing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerih/pseuds/Cerih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto reflects on the consequences for his actions. Mild spoilers to Ianto's flashback during Fragments. Ianto/Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, Ianto, Jack or the others. I wish I did.
> 
> Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net

Ianto should have felt pleased with himself as he walked out of the warehouse, leaving Captain Jack Harkness to deal with the sedated pterodactyl. He had just secured himself a job with the Cardiff branch of Torchwood and now he had a safe place for Lisa to stay in and eventually to recover from her injuries. So by all counts Ianto should have been pleased indeed.

What he felt, however, as he paused outside the building to breath in the velvety night air, was growing sense of unease. Something had changed and he feared how that might affect his and Lisa's future.

Luring a pterodactyl into the abandoned warehouse in order to plead Jack to give him a job one final time had seemed like a good idea, but apparently nothing went quite as planned with the dashing Captain around. When the dazed dinosaur had dropped Jack straight into Ianto's arms and the men had ended up on the floor frantically rolling to dodge the falling pterodactyl, Ianto had frozen. To be more specific, he had frozen on top of Jack. At that moment, when they both lay panting from the hunt, Ianto had felt every inch of the Captain's body pressed against his, the muscles firm under his palms. As he looked into the other man's blue eyes, he had felt an irresistible urge to move his head down just a little and kiss the Captain. Jack must have read his thoughts, as he half closed his eyes and raised his head, meeting Ianto half way. It was then, right before the Welshman lost all control, that he snapped out of it and quickly scrambled to his feet.

Now even the thought of the Captain and the momentary feeling of Jack's weight on him as they had rolled made Ianto blush furiously. He did not understand this reaction – he was straight for goodness sake – but he could not help but to shiver at the thought of what kissing Jack might have been like.

As Ianto started his walk home, he hardened his resolve. If the Captain wanted to be flirty, then so be it. It was after all only when Ianto had pulled himself off the top of Jack that he had offered the Welshman the job he so badly needed. He knew he should have felt irritated at that, but he could no more summon feelings of irritation than pleasure. As he turned the corner and disappeared from the view of the man standing in the warehouse's doorway, Ianto had a nagging feeling at the back of his head that his encounter with Captain Jack Harkness would have some unexpected and unavoidable consequences.


End file.
